shikigardenfandomcom-20200214-history
Sculptor Mountain
'仏師の小山' This is a small mountain where many sculptures gather to make Buddha statues. But only specific Shikihime can enter. And your daily battle times here are also limited. Be careful not to lose anyone. Only Basic Hime may enter. Special & Chibi versions included.' '''Note* Map One [ '''You can run this subjugation up to '''10' times a day.'''] Requirement to Unlock: Clear the quest [http://shikigarden.wikia.com/wiki/Nurikabe Nurikabe at Temple of Flower!] (花の溢れる神社のぬりかべを退治するのじゃ！) Encounter Floor 1, Room 1 & 2: *Yamane x2 *Ghost Sandal / Itachi Floor 2, Room 1 & 2: *Yamane / Ghost Sandal / Itachi *Ghost Sandal x2 / Itachi Floor 3, Room 1: *Ghost Cat x2 *Kogarasumaru *Komainu *Akki *Shirousagi *Tengu *Tennyo *Ningyo *Yuurei *''Note* Hime you meet determines the final Reward'' *''Note 2* Ghost Cat will only give you its card'' Floor 3, Room 2 (Boss): *'Itachi x4 ' (their HP are a bit higher than the ones on the lower floors, but not really significant) Reward Floor 1: *Encountered Monster Cards *40 Coins *0-4 Skill Ball (Event Only) *Gold Scale (Event Only) *0-1 Golden Fur (Event Only) Floor 2: *Encountered Monster Cards *40 Coins *Sakura Petal (3) *Sakura Tree (3) *Dandelion (2) *0-4 Skill Ball (Event Only) *Gold Scale (Event Only) *1-2 Golden Fur (Event Only) Final Floor: '-Common Loot-' *Encountered Monster Cards *240/440 Coins *Sakura Petal (3) *Sakura Tree (3) *Dandelion (2) *Brush of Possession【Basic】 *0-4 Skill Ball (Event Only) *Gold Scale (Event Only) *1-2 Golden Fur (Event Only) '-If Encountered Hime-' *1-2 Broken Kogarasumaru Stone Statue (Kogarasumaru) *1-2 Broken Komainu Stone Statue (Komainu) *1-2 Broken Akki Stone Statue (Akki) *1-2 Broken Shirousagi Stone Statue (Shirousagi) *1-2 Broken Tengu Stone Statue (Tengu) *1-2 Broken Tennyo Stone Statue (Tennyo) *Book of Attack UP (Akki/Tengu) *Book of Defense UP (Kogarasumaru) *Book of Defense Boost (Komainu) (Yes. Boost.) *Book of Speed UP (Shirousag]) *Book of Recovery UP (Tennyo) *Book of Spirit Disable (Yuurei) *Book of Speed Boost (Ningyo) *Brush of Possession【Basic】 (Yuurei/Ningyo) Guides A team of 5 lvl5 Basic Hime should be able to clear this dungeon easily. The Hime encountered on the 3rd floor has higher stats compared the monsters around(mainly on attack), but they're relatively easy to defeat. Tips *Broken statues from here can be repaired via a quest to provide a stat bonus to all hime of that attribute while subjugating. Encountering a Hime will get u their respective Broken Stone Statues at a 100% Rate(provided u clear the dungeon :P). *Silver difficulty on the other hand, the Hime at 3rd floor has very high stats. If your Basic Hime aren't brushed or med enough, the enemy Hime might just OHKO your whole team easily. *Completing Silver difficulty with a Hime encounter will drop their respective Skill Book at a 100% Rate (unless u already have max amount of the skill book, in tat case u wont get any). *''is the 1st dungeon where you can meet [[Ghost Cat], two of them are needed to make the Material for Komainu Special Unity]'' *Brush of Possession drop rate not too low, I'd say about 10-20%? 100% if u encounter Yuurei or Ningyo. Category:Battles Category:Map One Subjugations Category:Daily Limited